Sigue Sigue Sputnik
Znawcom muzyki wystarczą już trzy pierwsze charakterystyczne litery, aby bez trudu podali nazwę konkretnej grupy lub rozszyfrowali artystę. BBB - Bad Boys Blue, CCC - C.C.Catch, TTT- Tic Tac Toe, NNN - Nine, Nine. Nine. A jeżeli pojawi się SSS ... Ten skrót można rozwinąć chyba tylko w jeden sposób - Sigue Sigue Sputnik, bo o nich mowa to formacja która największą popularnością cieszyła się w 1986 r. Grupa powstała rok wcześniej w Londynie z inicjatywy gitarzysty, a matematyka z wykształcenia - Tony'ego Jamesa, byłego muzyka zespołu Generation X (wspomniany zespół rozpadł się w 1981 r. po nagraniu trzech albumów). Jakkolwiek sama idea wymarzonego grania z nowymi muzykami prześladowała Tony'ego przez cztery wczesne lata 80. Współpracował ze Stivem Batorsem i grupą Lords of the New Church. Grupie Sex Gang Children wyprodukował pierwszy album. Grał z kapelą The Thunders, ale to ciągle nie było to co chciał w życiu osiągnąć. Pierwszym sukcesem było - za sprawą ogłoszenia w "Melody Makerze" - nawiązanie kontaktu z gitarzystą Nealem X. Mało kto wie, że w tym okresie współpracę przy nowym projekcie zaproponowano też samemu Andrew Eldritchowi z mało znanej wówczas kapeli The Sisters Of Mercy. Wokalista miał jednak własną wizję sukcesu i nie skorzystał z oferty, ale w ten sposób narodziła się znajomość, a może nawet przyjaźń między muzykami. Drugą ciekawostką z tamtego okresu była króciutka, bo zaledwie jednodniowa współpraca z Annie Lennox. Tony nie widział jednak żeńskiego głosu na wokalu i zrezygnował z piękniejszej połowy duetu Eurythmics. Martina Degville z kolorowymi piórami na głowie dostrzeżono w Kensington Market w sklepie odzieżowym Ya Ya podczas robienia zakupów. Specyficzny wygląd, ekspresja i sposób zachowania natychmiast przypadł do gustu Tony'emu, który zaprosił Martina do współpracy. Zaczęto wspólne próby wokalno-muzyczne i rejestrację efektów na czterośladowym magnetofonie. Pierwszy publiczny występ jeszcze wtedy tria miał miejsce w klubie Paris GIBUS w 1983 r. (gościnnie na perkusji zagrał Mark Laff - kolega z byłego Generation-X) po występie zespołu The Thunders. Wykonano wtedy trzy utwory. Zespołowi wciąż brakowało jednak bębniarza z prawdziwego zdarzenia. I wtedy dołączył do nich Ray Mayhew, który podobno właśnie w zespole SSS nauczył się grać na perkusji (sic!). Ponieważ Tony James od samego początku chciał w zespole mieć dwóch perkusistów, kolejny wybór padł na Chrisa Kavanagha obsługującego automat perkusyjny. W ten sposób zawiązał się najbardziej znany skład zespołu wzbogacony jeszcze o Yanę Ya Ya grającą na keybordzie i odpowiedzialną za oprawę wizualną całości. Pierwszym większym osiągnięciem było supportowanie New Model Army. Wciąż brakowało jednak czegoś ważnego - nazwy grupy. I kto wie jak by się to wszystko skończyło, gdyby nie artykuł w "Herald Tribune" o radzieckim gangu ulicznym zwanym Sigue Sigue Sputnik przyniesiony przez Fatchne - menedżera Boomtown Rats. Ta zacytowana wówczas nazwa była tak ekscytująca, że natychmiast przypadła do gustu Tony'emu. To on jest także autorem charakterystycznego logo zespołu Sigue Sigue Sputnik - 5-ramiennej gwiazdy z wkomponowanymi literami SSS. Nadszedł czas na powstanie pierwszych demówek. Nagrane wówczas wersje "Love Missile F1-11", "She's My Man" i "Teenage Thunder" znalazły się na pierwszym LP zespołu. Wzrosła liczba występów scenicznych. W "New Musical Express" po jednym z takich koncertów ukazał się pierwszy artykuł o zespole. Wkrótce w Electric Screen specjalnie dla kilku wytwórni płytowych odbył się okazjonalny występ Sigue Sigue Sputnik. Debiutancki brytyjski singel zespołu ukazał się w lutym 1986 r. Promował utwór "Love Missile F1-11". Trzy miesiące później wydano na małej płytce "21st Century Boy". W tym samym roku wyłącznie w USA pojawił się jeszcze w sprzedaży SP "Massive Retaliation (The Massive Edit)", a tylko w Niemczech (RFN) "Sex Bomb Boogie (Magic Flute)". Wszystkie wymienione utwory wyprodukował Giorgio Moroder. Warto jeszcze wspomnieć o "Rockit Miss USA (Death Wish IV Mix)", "Teenage Thunder (Sputstyle)" i "Suicide", które w 1986 r. ukazały się pod szyldem $ci-fi $ex $tars (rozpoznajecie skrót $$$...? - on jeszcze powróci). Rok 1986 przyniósł też debiutancką płytę długogrającą Sigue Sigue Sputnik zatytułowaną "Flaunt It" i zawierającą osiem nagrań przeplatanych jinglami reklamowymi kosmetyków, sieci 21 i innych produktów komercyjnych. Zespół szokował nie tylko dziwną nazwą, ale także głośnymi koncertami i intrygującym wyglądem (irokezy na głowach, długie, sztuczne paznokcie, podarte siatki maskujące na twarzach imitujące pajęczyny, ślady szminki na ustach, koszulki z wyzywającymi hasłami, kolorowe skóropodobne kombinezony, buty na wysokich obcasach, rękawiczki z leoparda) i zapowiedzią koncertów na Marsie. Dwa lata później dyskografia grupy wzbogaciła się o longplay "Dressed For Excess" z 10 świeżymi kompozycjami. W listopadzie 1988 r. ukazał się ironiczny w warstwie tekstowej singel "Success" wyprodukowany przez trio Stock, Aitken & Waterman i zmiksowany obowiązkowo przez PWL (jak wspomina Tony James - "z perspektywy minionych lat nagranie tego utworu i teledysku do niego to był jeden wielki błąd"). Oba wydawnictwa nie odniosły już jednak - wbrew tytułowi wspomnianego singla - tak ogromnego sukcesu jak wcześniejsze fonogramy. W marcu 1989 r. wydano SP "Dancerama" zremiksowany przez samego Rogera Taylora, w maju tego samego roku natomiast płytkę z podwójną stroną A - "Albinoni Vs. Star Wars (Part 1)" i "Albinoni Vs. Star Wars (Parts 1&2)", W lipcu zaś "Rio Rocks". Zespół powoli odchodził w zapomnienie. W 1990 r. (inne źródła podają, że w 1992) ukazał się wprawdzie trzeci LP "The First Generation" (jego reedycja w 1996/1997 r. zawierała oprócz podstawowej dziesiątki dwa dodatkowe nagrania), ale nie pomógł odbudować dawnej świetności. Drogi muzyków zaczęły się rozchodzić. Martin Degville we współpracy z Mickiem Rossi wydał w 1991 r. solowy album "World War Four", Neal X i Tony James grali dla własnej przyjemności, ten drugi współpracował też przez dwa lata z Andrew Eldritchem nagrywając z nim słynne "Vision Thing". Miał też swój udział w muzycznym epizodzie Marca Almonda. Bodajże na przełomie 1992 i 1993 r. panowie - Tony, Neal i Martin spotkali się ponownie aby wspólnie coś stworzyć pod starym szyldem Sigue Sigue Sputnik we własnym studiu SSS Experiment Camp. Nagrania zarówno z tamtego okresu jak i z 1986 r. ukazały się jednak dopiero w 2000 r. na CD "Sci Fi Sex Stars (Rock'n'Roll Mixes)" w wersji "Promo only". Wcześniej nikt nie był zainteresowany tym materiałem co spowodowało, że zespół znowu przestał istnieć. W trakcie swoich krótkich muzycznych przygód w latach 90. z Billym Idolem, Sovrą Wilson Dixon, Tonym Hadleyem oraz Mickiem Jonesem, Tony wciąż myślał o muzycznym projekcie z połowy lat 80. I wtedy (dokładniej w lutym 1995 r.) spotkał J.F. Cecelliona - szefa EMI. Podczas wspólnego lunchu okazało się, że obaj panowie są wielkimi fanami Sigue Sigue Sputnik. Po długich rozmowach zrodził się pomysł o nazwie Sputnik the Next Generation. Płyta sprzedawana była jednak ostatecznie tylko w Japonii, gdzie zakupiło ją około 500.000 fanów. Wspólnie z Antonem Michaelem Rockiem Tony próbował coś tworzyć już wcześniej, wykorzystał więc jego talent podczas realizacji kolejnego nowego projektu o nazwie Fin De Siecle. Dodatkowo zaprosił do studia Claudię Cujo (perkusistkę i tancerkę) oraz panów - Danny'ego i Williama. Wspólnie napisano 10 utworów, ale podczas ich nagrywania doszło do kłótni i zatargów między wokalistami. W efekcie powstał 1 (słownie jeden) zapis dźwiękowy w postaci kompozycji "3Some". Znowu nastąpiła rotacja składu. Odszedł Anton, a do zespołu dołączyła Tina Von Hayden grająca na klawiszach. Formacja ponownie zaczęła dawać koncerty, ale nadal nikt z branży muzycznej nie interesował się podpisaniem z nimi umowy wydawniczej. Po latach przydało się natomiast matematyczne wykształcenie informatyczne. W 1995 r. Tony stał się posiadaczem komputera Apple Mac i pierwszy raz zalogował się do prymitywnej wówczas sieci internetowej. Rozpoczął się nowy, cybernetyczny etap w historii Sigue Sigue Sputnik. Pierwszym kamieniem milowym była premiera strony www Sputnikworld. Drugim wydarzeniem - otwarcie sklepu internetowego z gadżetami SSS (płyty, koszulki). W 1998 r. na CD ukazała się "The Ultimate 12 Inch Collection" złożona z jedenastu remiksów starych nagrań grupy. Formacja zaczęła znowu występować na żywo w dawnym składzie i nagrywać nowe utwory w efekcie czego w ostatnich latach ukazały się płyty "Pirate Space" (2001 r.) w dwóch nieznacznie różniących się wersjach, "Blak Elvis" (2002 r.) i "Ultra Real" (2003 r.), składanka wspomnieniowa "21st Century Boy" (2001 r.) oraz "The First Generation/Vid Edition". Na półki sklepowe trafiła także w 2000 r. mała płytka "Love Missile F1-11 (Westbam Remix)", a później premierowe single "Everybody Loves You" i "Grooving With Mr Pervert". Tony James miał także czas na ostateczną finalizację swojego wcześniej wspomnianego już pobocznego projektu Fin De Siecle i wydanie płyty z dziesięcioma nowymi nagraniami. thumb|366px | align="left" valign="top"| |}